Conventionally, bearing fixations or bearing holders involve an assembly of multiple parts or a special fixation element. Each part of the construction increase the complexity and cost of the product and each construction step increases the duration of the assembly and thus the manufacturing cost.
One low cost method of fixing a bearing to a housing or structural component comprises forming hooks which build a housing for the bearing. This can be manufactured by stamping two plates which enclose the bearing from both sides. The hooks on one plate form one half of a complete housing that is made by both plates. When the bearing is placed in the housing portion of one plate, it is fixed in the lateral directions, but can still move axially and eventually become dislodged from the housing. To prevent axial movement, the housing is closed by assembling the two plates together. The use of two plates increases the cost of the bearing holder.